Hot Summer Nights
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. Some things are better left to the imagination, she said. But he didn't agree.
1. Chapter 1

**Note- **

_Their 'arguement' in this chapter is not meant to seriously reflect their thoughts and feelings to the full extent on this subject. Penelope is just trying to prove a point to make herself feel better. Derek is playing Devil's advocate and teasing her to get her worked up. Its supposed to read as playful and I hope that comes across._

_This fic takes place during the hiatus between season five and season six._

**Hot Summer Nights**

**Chapter One**

**August 2010**

They could talk for hours about almost anything but their favorite subject, by far, was sex.

On this day though it wasn't the usual flirty banter that helped to make their days fly by quicker. Instead it was the other kind of sex talk that they sometimes found themselves having: the battle of the sexes type talk where what Derek thought didn't gel at all with Penelope's take on things.

She blamed his male brain. There was no other explanation for it. Sometimes this man just did not get it.

Penelope was sitting with her feet dangling in Derek's in-ground pool at his new house. He had the team over for a cook out earlier that day and, of course as usual, she was the last one there. It was getting on ten pm and they were just sitting talking, looking at the stars and enjoying the night. They easily fell in and out of different conversations about all types of subjects.

Only the current topic had them at odds.

Penelope stuck with her point. "Just because their sex life has taken a hit lately-"

He snorted. She shook her head at that. If he wouldn't be mature about this then she knew he would never get it and for some reason she really wanted to win this point.

She went on "Isn't a reason to walk out. Relationships are about more than sex."

"Who in their right mind would stay with someone when the sex sucks? Sorry but I'm with JJ on this one. If its not happening in the bedroom anymore then its time to move on."

"There are plenty of reasons to stay even if nothing at all is going on between the sheets or if what is going on uber sucks," she insisted stubbornly, not liking the smirk on Derek's lips that said he thought she was dead wrong.

"Baby girl, that's just crazy talk. Yeah, maybe, and I mean maybe, that logic would work if they were eighty years old or something but it don't fly at their age. You said they haven't done in how long?"

"Almost a year."

"That's insane! What the hell is she doing with him still?"

"They have a child together or do you think that isn't a good enough reason either?" She knew she was being combative but she didn't give a damn. Life was about more than sex and sexy sex God Derek Morgan was gonna admit that- tonight- so help her God.

"Kids are happy when their parents are happy and ain't no way JJ can be happy living the rest of her life like a nun." His eyes challenged her to beat that latest arguement, in a playful way that said he loved getting her ire raised as they went back and forth about this.

"People can be happy without sex and relationships can work even when a couples sex life is not smoking!" Penelope snapped at Derek.

"Maybe but I wouldn't stand for it and I don't blame JJ for bailing either. If she don't even wanna get with him then what's the use in sticking in out? The best perk of being locked down for life with just one person is having someone to fuck whenever you're in the mood. Without that marriage is just two roommates sharing rent. And if she don't like her roommate anymore....game, set, match. Its done." The twinkle in his eye said he knew he won their mini battle.

But Penelope was no where near ready to concede. This felt personal to her now. "A self confirmed life long bachelor like yourself wouldn't get it. You just trade your latest piece of eye candy in for a different flavor when the sex isn't up to par."

"Damn right I do and with a quickness."

"Long term relationships are about more than just getting off. What about companionship?"

"That's what puppies are for."

This was far from their first men versus women way of thinking conversation. In the end they always laughed off their differences. But Penelope wasn't feeling like laughing quite yet. She very much wanted Derek to say that it was all right to be with someone who didn't rock your world anymore. Maybe it was because her last boyfriend hadn't been able to find her G-spot and thought that erogenous zones were a myth but she stuck it out with him for almost two years anyway.

She asked "So you would walk out if you were married and the sex fell off?"

"They aren't married and that, baby girl, says a hell of a lot. Don't you think?"

"Evading, handsome. Answer the question, if you dare."

"The sex wouldn't fall off."

Now she snorted.

Derek grinned. "What? You doubt that? I wouldn't let that go down in my marriage. I have too much pride, woman."

She chuckled. "Why do I bother? You know nothing about being in a long term relationship. It is perfectly normal to go through peaks and valleys-"

"A year long valley? Again I ask, what's the use of being together then?"

She ignored his question. "And its normal to not always mesh in the sack with your partner but if you have other things in common outside of the bedroom it can still work."

"Okay, you got me there, sweetheart."

She smiled widely feeling victory within her grasp.

Derek went on "It could work if you wanna_ settle._"

_Ugh! Smug, cocky ass_! she thought as she watched him make a big production of stretching, showing off all his muscles and silently telling her that even if he had conceded he still had won their verbal contest.

"What do you know anyway? You've probably never had bad sex in your life. Let alone been with someone long enough for the sex to fall off. I speak from experience. Take mama's word for it. When I want a profile then you're the authority. When it comes to sticking it out in messed up relationships for the sake of hopefully making it last forever....that's my domain," she declared in a tone that said: _I win! Take that_!

"You dumped Lynch so I'm gonna take that to mean you agree with me but are too hard headed to admit it."

She narrowed her eyes at him and shot him a look that said he was about to get bitched out majorly.

Derek threw up his hands "Whoa, baby girl, cease fire. Lets just say that for some people sticking it out when the sex sucks or ain't happening can work but for others its not an option. And I'm proud member of the latter category." To soothe her he pressed a kiss to her head and then he stood up. "Want another beer?"

"Better not since I got to drive home soon. In fact, I should probably get out of here, handsome."

Time to head home to her vibrator. Maybe that is what had her so damn cranky lately. The fact she needed more than a toy between her legs.

Yet she knew it was more than just her recent lack of sex that was getting to her. At first when she broke it off with Lynch she was happy, confident and flying high but six months had now gone by without her getting laid. Penelope was seriously stuck with sex on her brain. Her body was always in a state of want and getting herself off wasn't easing the ache enough.

Plus, these days, she was also hurting over JJ being in pain and hurting because everyone in the BAU family couldn't keep a romantic relationship going for nothing- which made Penelope sad and made it hard to be hopeful that she'd one day find what she was looking for out there.

Kevin should have been her perfect other half. But he wasn't that at all. She tried for way too long to turn their sweet friendship into a smoking love affair but, in the end, it couldn't be morphed into something it was never meant to be in the first place. She finally had to admit to herself that it was time to call it quits. That had sucked. She hated to walk away when the biggest problem was that she wasn't turned on by him anymore. Tonight she had argued with Derek just so he might come around to her way of thinking and back her up on the fact that it had been okay to stay with Kevin for all that time if they had an otherwise happy partnership.

But she knew she was simply fooling herself. Though, sex was not everything in a relationship, it was a part of it. And that part that had to be good for things outside of the bedroom to be right too. It might not always be good but it couldn't be steadily and always bad for things to work out between a couple.

Of course Derek never had to worry about such problems.

Penelope hated how it seemed that Derek always had great sex with people he barely knew or liked- if his bragging was to be believed and she totally did believe it- while she, and half of the free world, could be in love with someone and still have lousy, lackluster lovemaking.

It was so unfair. Of course Derek would never put up with bad sex in his marriage, should he ever have one, because he wouldn't have to. Sex for him always rocked and that was all there was to it.

As he walked toward his house she looked at him, dressed in only swim trucks, and felt her gut clench with desire. She nibbled her bottom lip. Even after all these years he still could get her so horny. If only the rules of friendship allowed a person to fuck their best friend and it not mess up the friendship.

Having life work that way would be her idea of heaven on earth.

"Just stay the night, baby girl," Derek called over his shoulder as he headed in to grab two more beers. "That way you don't gotta worry about driving home so late."

"Mmm-kay," she called back in a tone that was more than a little oozing with lust.

Stay the night? Sure. That will really help when it comes to how damn horny she is right now. Sitting there with his gorgeous body, that was barely clothed, shoulder- to-shoulder with her shouldn't make her hot, wet and primed for sex at all.

Yeah, right.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Hot Summer Nights

Chapter Two

August 2010

Derek sat down next to his best friend, who was currently wearing a sexy summer dress with bright orange and pink flowers all over it. She was dangling her feet in his in-ground pool at that moment- looking freaking gorgeous under the moonlight.

He knew he was not supposed to ever look at a buddy as a sexual being but when it came to Penelope Garcia none of the normal rules applied. They had always saw each other as sex objects. Their favorite thing was to flirt with each other. His high sex drive stayed revved up due to her dirty mouth on most days.

Tonight they had been playfully arguing about if couples should stay together once the sex goes bad or dries up completely. In her attempt to prove her point that romantic relationships can get by even if the sexual part turns to shit, Penelope had told him that he probably never had bad sex in all his life. She couldn't be more wrong.

He passed her a beer. "You know, baby girl, I might have never been with a woman longer than a few months but I know my fair share about sex that sucks."

"I doubt that! Your definition of sucking is probably what other people consider a ten!"

He laughed. "I'm serious, sweetheart. Just the last woman I was with it went downhill quick in the sack."

"And you couldn't run away fast enough, huh? Did you even get your pants back on or leave her house bare assed?" Penelope teased.

Derek laughed again. Then he took a drink of his beer. "Actually I tried to turn it around. Get us back on track. But if it ain't right it ain't right and there's no use fooling yourself. You can't force chemistry that ain't there no matter how bad you might wanna. Couples need smoking hot chemistry between them if they got even a chance in hell of lasting." He wagged his head at her and teased "You know like the kind of crazy good chemistry that we got going on."

She smiled at him and crinkled her nose in a way that made him chuckle and tap it with his thumb. Penelope said "Yeah but that's just the start of what a couple needs to make it work out."

"True. True. True. But it's the most important thing to start off with. Gotta have it or forget about it."

"I guess," she finally conceded wearily. "But its not like its gotten us anywhere, Hot Stuff. We're better as just friends, even with all our crazy good chemistry."

Derek drank his beer. He then leaned back on his elbows and stared at the sky. Penelope turned to look at him as he reclined back. Her eyes traveled down his body, clad only in black swim trunks, and went darker with hunger. She couldn't quite manage to hide her lust for him in that moment. Not like she ever tried that hard to hide how much she liked his body anyway.

He smirked as he watched her grow flush with want for him. It made him feel fantastic to know that she still lusted after him. Over the years they had gotten close to hooking up many times but they always backed away from it at the last second.

This night didn't feel like a night for backing away though.

He lounged there pretending to be completely relaxed when actually his body was starting to respond to her heated stares. In fact if he didn't shift soon she would be seeing the evidence of just what he had on his mind at that moment.

Derek said, in a sweet and teasing tone he hoped would keep her defenses down, "Guess this is just our night to agree to disagree, mama, cause I wouldn't say we're better as just friends. We're really good as friends. We'd be fantastic as lovers. Uncomparable to anything else we've ever had before."

She made a strangled sound as she choked on her beer. "Yeah, well, guess we'll never find out, Hot Stuff!" she teased back. "Some things are best left to the imagination."

His tone got silky smooth as he asked "You aren't sick of wondering by now?"

Penelope licked her lips. Derek's own little seduction attempt was turning around on him fast because just seeing her doing that, while her eyes smoldered with heat, had him getting harder by the second.

She asked "So you're suggesting we find out? Isn't that kinda risky, handsome?"

He sat up quickly and leaned close to her. Immediately her breathing got shallow and her eyes went wide. Twirling a strand of her hair around his finger he asked "Red, what fun is life without taking a risk once in a while?"

Penelope murmured "I think you've had too much to drink."

"Don't," he warned, his tone intense and filling with his growing desire to finally have her that night and not let another day go by where he longed to know what it felt like to have his dick held tight by her slick inner walls. "Don't blow me off and play like you don't know that I'm serious."

"All our talking about sex tonight must have pushed you a little too close to the edge, sug."

"Damn right I'm close to the edge. Say you are too and I'll make you glad you did."

"Derek?" The way she said his name meant: _Are you sure, baby_?

"Tonight could be our night. Tell me no, if you wanna," he moved his mouth by her ear and blew on it "but I don't think you wanna, baby girl."

Before he even finished saying her nickname her hand was on his crotch. Derek tensed up and let out a hissing breath. Good God, he had wanted this for so damn long. She was actually running a finger over his swim trunks, feeling the hard ridge of his dick that was straining against the fabric.

He nibbled on her ear while his heart raced over the idea they just might cross every line they had ever laid down right here and right now. Against her ear he spoke "That's right, baby girl, touch me. Feel what you do to me. Six years of you getting me hard as fuck over and over again. Ain't it about time you give me a little relief, woman?"

Her hand slid over his bulging erection. The feel of her caressing him made his body shudder in sweet anticipation of what might come next. Derek kissed under her ear and licked there, making her arch into him before a moan escaped her mouth. Penelope's hand went to his thigh and squeezed it. Those long, pretty nails of hers raked against his skin in a pleasurable pain that made him imagine her doing the same all over his back as he pounded into her.

He angled his head so he could look into her eyes. Finding them deep with desire Derek started to run the back of his fingers down her arm and then the other side of his fingers back up again and down again as he tried to draw out this moment....tried to resist just dragging her close and kissing her senseless...tried to go slow enough to make her comfortable and let her know she was safe.

"Penelope, tell me you want this too. Say you wanna be with me tonight."

All he got for an answer was a small nod.

Then she leaned over and started to suck on the pulse point on his throat. Derek buried his fingers in her hair as he gasped for breath and tried to stay cool but it wasn't easy because she was his dream girl and her mouth was on him, sucking and licking and exploring him in ways she never had before. That sexy little mouth moved up to kiss along his jaw line.

Right before their lips would have met her mouth darted away and moved back down to kiss his chest.

Derek's hands slid down to unzip her dress then went to her shoulders and eased it slightly down. Penelope's head raised and their eyes met. A question still lingered in hers.

In a throaty, lust rasped tone he told her "I'm not drunk. Don't you dare believe that."

He pulled her completely against him, bringing her feet up and out of the water as he did. As he leaned back on the concrete that surrounded the edge of the pool, her weight landed fully on him. Derek loved the feel of all Penelope's soft curves molding to his slightly damp body.

He told her, in a tone filled with the certainty that came after years of thinking this over, "I want this not because I just want sex with anyone right now. I want this because I want you, baby girl. I don't wanna die without knowing what it feels like to be with you. I've wanted this forever."

Then his mouth was on hers. Small, short, desperate sensual kisses where they sucked on each other's lips soon exploded into open mouthed ones with moans coming from both of them as their tongues met and danced against each other. Suddenly they were sharing a kiss that was more intense then the few stolen ones they had snuck in over the years. New Year Eve kisses, good bye pecks, drunken bar kisses where she pulled away and told him he was wasted, didn't compare to this kiss tonight.

Tonight's kiss was drenched with need. They moaned into each other's mouths, their tongues tangled and they held each other's faces as they gave into all the longing that had bubbled between them from day one.

No, this was not a night for backing down at all. It was a night for satisfying an ache that was never gonna go away in him. Derek planned to make it so good for Penelope that she never thought about settling for bad sex again.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Hot Summer Nights

Chapter Three

August 2010

_Oh, God, this is what heaven must feel like_,Penelope thought while her and Derek shared hot, opened mouthed, wet kisses dripping with all their desperate want and all their mutual need.

He had her wrapped in his arms and pulled her right on top of his body, which was slightly damp from climbing out of the pool an hour earlier. Penelope shifted and straddled his lap but never broke their kiss as she did so. There was no way she could bear to stop kissing him now that she had started

He tasted like the beer he had been drinking.

That reminded her of the same way he had tasted the time they had kissed outside the bathroom at the bar. It happened not long after Derek came home from Chicago after being falsely arrested. His head was a mess that night and he was completely wasted- too much so to even really know what he was doing. She pushed him away and told him just that. The next day it was as if that kiss had never happened. She later convinced herself that only when he was drunk he would want her with so much urgency that he would forget all his reasons for not kissing her on a normal day.

Tonight she started to think the same thing but he wiped that thought out of her head by flat out saying he had wanted her for a long time now. Not to mention showing her, as he was with his steamy kisses that had him sucking on her tongue, that his desire was not alcohol fueled. It came from all the crazy good chemistry they had between them. A chemistry that had always screamed and begged to be explored. Tonight they were finally giving in to it.

Their chemistry was larger than life. So much bigger than themselves.

It was undeniable and uncontrollable. A force all its own. An entity that was hungry and needed to be fed with constant bantering, flirting, sweet caresses, lingering hugs, rubbing each other shoulders and arms, daring those hands to move somewhere a little more interesting.

Their chemistry had brought them to this place tonight.

Penelope wasn't gonna worry about how their friendship would survive tomorrow. They'd make it because they had to. Neither wanted to live without the other.

Tonight though wasn't about figuring out if they could be friends with benefits or if this was a one time thing, if they would forever feel a little weird around each other from now on. Nope, tonight was not for figuring out anything at all but how to please her noir hero.

And letting him please her right back. No vibrator for Penelope tonight. She had a hot, horny man with rippled abs who wanted to give her an orgasm that she had been waiting six years to get. That was not something she could walk away from, go home and let her own fingers take the place his dick needed to be.

She was way too smart for that.

XXXXXXXXXX

Having her straddling him was fulfilling all sorts of fantasies for Derek. It also made him want to rip off his swim trunks, tear off her panties and drive into her- finally feeling that sweet heat clench around him and pull him in deeper, take him all the way home.

He knew he had to calm down so they could both enjoy this but it wasn't easy to break away from Penelope's hot, eager mouth. Derek started to lay soft kisses on her freckled shoulders as her slid her dress down so it pooled at her waist. His hands massaged her back and then came around her waist, over her stomach and up to lightly brush her satin clad breasts.

Feeling her pebbled nipples sent a fresh wave of heat straight to his dick.

Her breasts had always teased him, hidden under her clothes, since the day they met. That cleavage of hers was a work of art in itself. He flipped open the front clasp on her bra and eased her out of it so he could take in the sight of her beautiful, round, creamy white breasts in all their glory. Pink tipped nipples were pointed upwards begging to be licked but first he took both breasts in his hands, massaged them gently and ran his thumbs over their tips.

"Ohhhh my....." Penelope threw back her head while her fingers clawed into his shoulders. "Oh, dear God!"

Wearing a happy little smirk he whispered "Not God, baby girl, Derek Morgan."

His tongue slipped out and lashed over her tit in soft, swirling strokes that left it glistening in the moonlight.

She started to shiver and shake on his lap. Moving his hands to splay them across her back Derek titled Penelope slightly backwards and then sucked her tit into his mouth. Once he started to devour that perfect globe he knew he never wanted to stop. His mouth went to the other one, teased it with gentle strokes but all too soon, because he wanted to feel her in his mouth again, he was moving past the teasing phase and milking her tit hard.

Breathless moans wrenched from Penelope's lungs and filled the night air.

Still pleasuring her breast he lay on his back and let his hands moved down to her thighs. They were soft, smooth, thick, warm and perfect. He squeezed and rubbed them and then over her ass. All his fantasies based around touching, kissing and sucking on her sweet scented skin were happening in quick fire succession.

Nothing this damn exciting ever happened to him before in all his life. Sex was always something that felt good but often left him feeling dirty afterwards. He couldn't imagine that happening this time. Being this intimate with Penelope was beautiful in every way and made him feel like he was someone a lot luckier and more special than anything else in life ever had.

At that moment Derek couldn't figure out why he hadn't made love to his baby girl years ago. This was so right. So damn perfect.

His fingers slipped up her thighs and along the lace of her panties. She squirmed and wiggled back against his probing touch. Pressing her knees on the ground on either side of him she lifted her ass, allowing him access to her hot sex that had juices dripping out of it and running down her thighs already.

He slid a finger over the soft fabric between her legs, feeling the lips of her pussy, and pressing her panties against her. He started a soft stroke that had her begging for more pressure.

Penelope whimpered "Oh, baby, yeah! Please, please, please. More, baby, more. Touch me, Derek."

His finger slid under the lace edge of her panties and through her wet heat. It just about made him come to feel that. His mouth sucked deeper on her tit as his teeth gently grazed her nipple.

Fuck. He needed to be inside of her. Now.

He needed that warmth to surround him. Needed to know how it felt to be as close to her as a man and a woman could get. Needed to give her pleasure and show her how much he cared about her. How this wasn't dirty or wrong in any way at all. How he could be her everything. Make her feel like no man had ever made her feel before.

Already she was coming undone as he sucked at her breasts, going back and forth between each of them, and letting out all these moans and soft screams that were driving Derek deeper into his hunger for her. Fueling his eternal want of her.

Adding flames to an already scorching fire. Making his dick get more and more painfully engorged and in need of relief. As much as he wanted her soft hands on him, her wet mouth taking him in, he couldn't slow down enough for all that right now. His dick was aching for the chance to thrust within her hot, slippery heat.

They needed a bed. He needed to be inside of her. Six years was freaking too long to have dragged this out. He couldn't wait a minute more.

Derek gently rolled Penelope over, cradling her head as he did because they were on concrete, then he looked down at her. "Lets go to bed, baby girl."


	4. Chapter 4

****

********

Hot Summer Nights

Chapter Four

August 2010

"Lets go to bed, baby girl," Derek said to Penelope, his voice raspy with lust as his body was pressed against hers while they lay on the concrete that surrounded his in-ground pool.

Looking down into her deep, brown eyes he had never seen them shimmer this way with so much unmasked desire. More blood rushed to his already rock hard dick making it ache painfully in his swim trunks.

He nuzzled her neck. "Mmm, want you so bad," he murmured while his hand snuck down to roll her nipple between two fingers.

Those breasts of hers were amazing. He had never been with a woman who was built like Penelope. Everything on her body was soft, curvy, sweet and perfect. There were no bony edges or hard planes. Everywhere he touched, from her ass to her thighs to her stomach and her back, he just wanted to touch again and again for hours. He could get lost in her so easily.

The feelings that had bubbled in him for years were crashing down on him now. Taking over him body and soul in a way he had never been consumed before. His brain was shouting to get inside of her fast- now, right now, don't wait a second- but his heart was saying to go slow for her sake.

Derek licked at her neck. "Want you so damn bad."

Her hands came up and took hold of his face, pulling him up for a kiss that was tender. It granted permission and let him feel what she couldn't quite put into words at that moment.

Groaning, because he had to tear himself away from her amazing body and warmth, Derek pushed himself upright and stood.

She sat up and pulled up the straps of her dress so it covered her again.

He reached out his hand, she clasped it and he pulled her to her feet. Burying his hands in her hair he brought his mouth close to hers and whispered her name, every syllable imbued with emotion, "Penelope," before he caught her lips in a kiss.

Derek moaned into her mouth when he felt her hand rubbing over his swim trunks, molding against his dick. He wrenched his mouth off hers as he grabbed her hand. Hurriedly he pulled her toward his house. Soon they were through his patio doors, past the kitchen, up the stairs and in the hall near the bedroom.

Turning around he started to kiss Penelope and work her out of her dress. His mind whirled at what was going down. She was letting him get with her. She was gonna let him make love to her.

Soon he would be deep inside of her, drawing out his pleasure and her own with every stroke of his dick inside of her slick heat. Could a night end in any better way than this? He found it amazing that this was actually his life tonight.

Penelope was here and she was making his world sing like only she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was too caught up in the erotic sensations washing through her body to be scared or nervous as Derek stripped her of her dress, leaving her in just her pair of pink panties. He pulled her tight against him, those muscular arms holding him snug, and devoured her lips once more as they shuffled into his bedroom. Her knees hit the back of the bed and she went down onto it with her arm wrapped around his neck.

They shared a sensual and slow kiss before he stood up and pushed down his swim trunks. Her mouth gaped at the sight of him standing there with his full, thick, long erection jutting out from his body. Her hands itched to reach out and stroke him. Getting on her knees she made it to the edge of the bed and started to kiss Derek again, while her hand wrapped around his dick.

To be holding his throbbing length in her hand made her body ache with even more want. He felt so good and right held within her fingers. She ran her thumb over the slit at the head of his dick and through the dripping pre-cum that was oozing out.

Slipping her hand down lower, while his tongue plundered her mouth hungrily and his hands gripped her ass, Penelope lightly ran her hand over his balls. Derek moaned and jerked back. He yanked open the drawer near the bed and grabbed out a condom.

"Baby girl," he said as he came onto the bed "you trust me, right?"

"Always."

"I'm gonna take good care of you." His lips came down on hers while his fingers moved down stroke between her legs, over her panties that were now soaked. She lifted her hips and pushed against him, trying to get more friction before using her hands to push down her panties.

He finished pulling them off. Sitting back away from her he slid his dick against her wet folds. Penelope watched as he did this, shivering and bucking up to try and get him to thrust into her. The sight of his dark dick against her light, wet skin was breathtaking to her. Her nipples were so hard they ached.

"Derek!" she begged as she arched upwards.

He seemed lost in watching as he slowly moved his dick against her. Though that moment seemed to drag out torturously for her, in reality, it was only thirty seconds before he pulled back, sheathed himself in the condom and then thrust the tip of his dick inside of her.

Pressing her eyes tightly closed Penelope threw her head back on the pillow as her whole world became centered on the feeling of Derek filling her. He shifted so that he could kiss her neck. She held him close and he began to stroke within her. As she felt him pulling out and then thrusting back in she started to shake with emotion. Waves of pleasure came over her, building upon themselves, hitting her faster than she had ever known before.

Clutching Derek even tighter her nails dug into his back.

His lips found hers. They shared desperate kisses as he sped up the rate of his thrusts. The minutes passed in a haze that seemed endless. Her body felt completely possessed by him. Cherished. Adored.

Her thighs started to quiver as she got close to her release.

She tightened her legs around his back, pushing him even deeper into her, and soon Penelope was clenching around Derek as he pulled his lips off hers to let out a strangled moan. He pumped faster and harder as his body shuddered to a climax.

"Oh, fuck, baby girl....oh, yes, baby. Yes, baby!"

His sweat slicked body rested against hers. She lay sweet kisses on his shoulder. "Stay, please, just a little bit longer." Her legs were still keeping him trapped inside of her.

Giving her a long kiss, dragging another moan out of her, even as they both panted and shivered while coming down from their lustful highs, Derek told her "I'm not going anywhere," in the same tone he always used when he said those words.

And she believed him this time. More than ever she believed he was right where he wanted to be. They were both flushed, sticky, breathless, naked and mashed together. But it didn't seem weird at all.

After six years it felt like she had finally found a place that felt just right for her to let go of whatever fears nipped at her heels in the real world. Penelope was finally safe.

Her body had never felt better but either had her heart or her soul. For a couple of minutes Derek and Penelope just held each other and then Derek propped himself up and looked down at her "My God, you're too gorgeous to be real, woman."

"So are you, my prince." He wiggled her hips a little to tease him.

"Mmmm, watch yourself. I won't let you get a nap in if you keep that up."

Teasingly she told him "I'm not as old as you, baby. I don't need a nap."

He chuckled. After a few minutes of them laying there and kissing he pulled out and got a new condom out.

Penelope straddled him. She intertwined their fingers and then said "I love the way our hands look together," before she bent forward and caught his lips in a kiss.

Derek squeezed both her hands while they kissed for long minutes. She could feel him growing hard again-his dick beginning to throb once more and demand attention. After a few more minutes she sheathed him in the condom and then sunk herself onto him. Grabbing the headboard Penelope started to rock against Derek. His hands held her hips while his mouth was licking at her tits.

She moaned. "Mmmmm, God, this is good, baby."

His strong, warm hands moved her to a steady rhythm while his tongue swirled hot, wet strokes across her large, pink nipples.

There was no way to go slow and prolong the pleasure because it was too intense. Derek felt too right inside of her. Soon Penelope was moaning and repeating "So good, baby. So good. Ohhhh," like a mantra as she found herself cresting that peak again. She clenched around him and was thrown in a continuous wave of orgasms for the next few minutes until she was too weak to hold herself up anymore.

Derek rolled her onto her back and thrust inside her again. Penelope panted as he pushed up her thigh and stroked into her slowly for long minutes, till she had come down from her high enough to start to respond to him again. As soon as she started to meet his thrusts he sped up and they came together another time- her body milking his as her juices flooded over his dick and dripped down her legs.

Never before had she came so many times in a row. Never before had she thought lovemaking could be this out of the world. This was similar to all the wild fantasies that she had about Derek where everything between them was perfect but this was no fantasy tonight.

Her best friend was fucking her senseless and she didn't want it to ever end.

He rolled to his side, keeping her inside of him, and cuddled her close to him by grasping her ass and snuggling her against him. Penelope couldn't catch her breath for a minute or two but when she did she started to lay kisses over all the skin her mouth could reach on him.

Derek struggled to breathe normally again.

Her fingers caressed his stubbly cheeks. Breathlessly she told him "This was worth the risk."

"Risk?" he sounded completely dazed.

"You said that life is no fun without taking risks, remember?"

"Oh...yeah, yeah, yeah, girl. I remember, sure," he told her, while letting out a long breath, cleansing breath.

She gave him a sweet kiss. "Thank you. I needed this so much tonight."

He searched her eyes for moment. In a raspy voice he said "Thank you, baby girl. It was amazing."

"It," she flirted as she raked her nails over his ass and his dick twitched inside of her "is not over yet, Hot Stuff."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hot Summer Nights**

**Chapter Five**

**August 2010**

After years of wanting another kiss from Penelope this night he was racking up plenty of unforgettable memories of their kisses. She gave him yet another soft, tender one before she said "Thank you. I needed this so much tonight."

Those words, as kindly spoken as they were as they fell from her lips, didn't set right with Derek. He remembered telling plenty of women that because he couldn't say he loved them or wanted to see them again.

But Penelope's eyes were shining with warmth and she seemed to mean the words more than he ever had in his old days so Derek told her "Thank you, baby girl. It was amazing."

Her fingernails lightly scraped over his ass. "It is not over yet."

Laying on their sides, facing each other, his dick was still inside of her warm, slick heat right after they both had come. He chuckled "Woman, have you ever heard the term recovery time?"

Shaking her head in the cutest way she jokingly made a sound that meant no while her eyes danced with heat. She gave him a more intense kiss, nipping at his bottom lip and then soothing that spot with her tongue before slipping her tongue into his mouth and urging his to move against hers.

Derek buried his fingers in her red locks and moaned into her mouth. God only knew what tomorrow was gonna bring for them but she was right: _tonight was far from over_.

XXXXXXXXXXX

His kisses were electrifying.

She couldn't seem to get close enough to him though. No matter how tight she clung to him she wanted more and more. She wanted to have him always inside of her and his body always pressed tight to hers.

Derek could very well become an addiction for Penelope if he let himself be.

Because thoughts of tomorrow were forbidden in her head, by her own silent vow she had made earlier to just enjoy tonight, Penelope didn't linger on the question if Derek would want to continue this past tonight. Instead she just relaxed into his kiss, mashing her chest against his and loving the feeling of his slightly rough skin against her breasts.

As he pulled away she moaned softly. "Baby," she whined before giving him another quick kiss.

The grin that came to his lips was adorable.

Derek slowly withdrew from Penelope. He got rid of the used condom and pulled another one out of the drawer while she licked at his chest and circled his nipple with her tongue. She asked "You got enough of those?"

"I don't know. Depends on how much sleep you want tonight."

Penelope's head jerked up. Their eyes met and then they both laughed. She slid higher up on the bed and brought her mouth to his again while his hands went back to her ass. He seemed to love to massage and squeeze it, always sending heat shooting through her every time he did.

Her hand found his dick and stroked it, getting it harder with every passing second. Penelope broke their kiss and looked down at his dick. "God, you are mouth watering, handsome."

She moved down the bed, kneeled and started to run her tongue around the head, then up and down the length, in slow and teasing strokes until he was completely hard again. Taking the condom from where he had placed it on the bed she opened it and sheathed him.

Penelope lowered herself onto Derek's dick. He sat up. She wrapped her legs around his back and they started to move together while they kissed at the same time. "God, yes," she whispered between kisses "I always knew we'd be fantastic....God....Derek....you feel so good."

"Mmm, baby girl, you too."

She teased him as they slowly made love. "Oh, yeah, how good?"

He chuckled and she could feel that vibrate through his chest, which was pressed taut against hers. "The best."

"Ohhhh, good answer. I like that." She threw back her head, letting her red hair fall down her back, and moaned deeply. Then she caught his lips in another kiss before saying "And I love this."

Hearing his moans and panting made her feel so sexy. This time they took it slow. She didn't come until much later when he brought his fingers down to rub and pinch her clit, sending her into a body clenching, screaming release.

"FUCK, DEREK! OH MY GOD!"

He rolled her over and thrust into her with hard and fast strokes taking her through that orgasm and into another until she was almost passed out. She felt him come and heard him grunting then saying her name over and over. Derek gave her another kiss before disentangling their bodies. He left the bed and went to the bathroom.

Penelope was too exhausted to move. She found herself drifting to sleep curled on her side. The last thing she felt was Derek getting into the bed behind her and covering her up. He didn't cuddle close to her though.

Still she was in utter bliss anyway.

XXXXXXXXX

"Morgan. Morgan. Ohhhh."

This is the sound Derek woke up to around three in the morning. It took him about ten seconds to remember that he had slept with his best friend and the realize that she was sleeping in the nude next to him having a sex dream about him.

He smirked. Wow. That was hot.

Her body was flushed. The moonlight came in the window and illuminated her creamy white skin. He propped himself up and stared at her as her head thrashed back and forth on the pillow.

Did she dream about him other times or just tonight? Either way it made him feel good. He was under her skin and in her head- haunting her dreams in the best possible way.

Cupping her face he whispered "Baby girl. Hey, sweetheart, wake up for me." When she stayed stuck in her dream he started to kiss her cheek.

"Ohh, sug, you are," she dragged out the words and he knew she was now awake without even looking in her eyes "insatiable."

Smiling he kissed her lips. Running his hand slowly down and over her stomach he slipped his fingers between her legs. Slowly he stroked her until she was lifting her hips and silently begging for more. He circled her clit over and over pulling panting, low moans from her. Derek lay kisses on Penelope chest while his fingers drove into her, curving upwards and searching out that spot that would give her the most pleasure.

He wanted so badly to please her tonight. Show her how this wasn't a mistake. He had to show her how good they were together. He didn't want her to say this was a one night thing.

Thrusting his fingers into her moist heat over and over he loved how her body withered. She grabbed her own breasts and played with them. His dick got even harder as he watched that. Against her ear he whispered "I love your body."

"Ohhhh, God."

"Every part of you is so sexy."

"Oh, God! Oh, damn! Don't stop. Almost there, baby."

"Come, baby girl. Come all over my fingers. Let that hot body of yours lose control." He sped up his thrusting fingers while his thumb worked over her clit. Way too many times to count Derek had imagined fingering Penelope. More times than that he thought about fucking her. Sucking on her sweet pussy. Licking those beautiful, bouncy breasts.

The reality was better than any hot fantasy he made up over the years. When she came screaming his name a big grin spread on his lips.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope smiled sweetly as Derek pulled her into his arms. "Wow, wow, wow," she repeated in a happy and dazed tone. "Please tell me you have not ran out of condoms."

"Still got a few more, girl."

"There is a God."

Derek chuckled. "You're so crazy."

"And your body is crazy hot. I love it." She ran her hand over his abs. "I've always wanted to touch these babies. I want to name each can in this six pack."

He laughed. It died out and they fell into a comfortable silence.

After a while Penelope asked "This is easy, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

"It could have been really uber bizarre feeling-"

He lifted her chin and gave her a raised eyebrow. His look asked: _You wanna rephrase that, mama_?

She said "You know I'm right. Talking after having sex could have felt all sorts of weird for us, mon cher."

"Mmmmmm, watch yourself. You know that french talk is my weakness."

Penelope looked deep into his eyes and started to whisper in french. She kept it up as the made love again, this time with him on top and her mouth licking and sucking at his ear as she told him things he, for the most part, didn't understand but he could have sworn he caught he saying _Je t'aime, mon amour_.

Derek knew what that saying meant. In his head he answered her: _I love you, too, my love_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hot Summer Nights**

**Note- **_Sweetest Day is celebrated on the third Saturday in October in some portions of the United States. It is similar to Valentine's Day but less well known._

**Chapter Six**

**August 2010**

He woke up around eleven a.m. the next day. That was four hours after his normal time but he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before due to a smoking hot red head being all over him.

Since Penelope was still asleep Derek dropped a kiss on her shoulder and then went to shower. After he got dressed he walked around his new property for a while, wanting to think, and while he did that he collected the empty beer bottles from the night before. He also came along Penelope's bra which looked really debauch out there in the light of day.

He smirked when he picked it up.

Once the yard was clean again he poured himself some coffee and sat on his back deck to drink it. Derek knew if he didn't find just the right words to say to Penelope they might never have another night like they had just shared.

It had always been way too easy for both of them to blow off romance in favor of friendship. They took that safe way out every time before. This time he didn't want to end up back in the buddy category with her.

How freaking amazing the sex between them felt was not the only reason he wanted to keep their love affair going. It was the intimacy too. He had never let a woman be as much in his heart as Penelope was so he never before had shared tender love making in quite the way he had with her. In fact, it was common for Derek to regret his sex partners and tell himself he had to get his life together and stop screwing strangers. Of course when he was at the bar, half drunk and horny, he was all smiles. It was always the day after when the hangover kicked in and the coyote ugly moments came that he hated what he had done.

This morning wasn't like that though. Today he had a head full of memories of being with Penelope that he would not trade for millions of dollars.

Still neither had whispered "I love you" - at least not in English. He thought she slipped it in once in French but then again maybe he just wanted to believe that. She had been speaking that sexy dialect in his ear as they made love and his mind was mainly thinking about how right it felt to be inside of her- not trying to translate a language he knew only a handful of phrases in.

Even if she said "I love you, my love," in French it didn't mean for sure she would be down for being his woman. They said those words plenty of times before. They loved each other and it was something they grew comfortable saying when the moment was right over the years.

Having sex changed things. Derek just prayed it was for the better. He already could tell by all she had said and done she didn't regret being with him. But he couldn't tell if she wanted it to turn into a relationship.

Always before in his life just sex was enough. This time it wouldn't be though. He didn't want to assume anything about her wanting to be his girlfriend now because it would hurt that much worse if he was wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope lay in bed for at least twenty minutes just thinking about all that had happened the night before while snuggling into Derek's sheets that smelled like him. Her body was slightly sore but it was an ache she was glad to have because last night's pleasure was worth today's tender ache.

She spotted her go bag sitting on Derek's dresser. Wrapping a sheet around herself she got out of bed, pulled the other sheet off and threw it in a nearby hamper, then she grabbed her go bag and shuffled to the shower.

A while later she was fresh and clean again, dressed in a black skirt and a pink silk blouse. She knotted her hair in a simple bun, swiped on some make up she kept in her purse and headed downstairs to look for Derek.

The smell of coffee in the air took her to the kitchen. There she found her bra sitting on the table. Penelope let out a laugh.

_Well, at least it came in off the lawn_, she thought to herself.

Glancing through the patio doors she could see Derek and Clooney in the backyard. Penelope poured herself some coffee in a mug that said _Virginia Is For Lovers_ on it. She had given it to Derek years before on Sweetest Day.

She went to join him outside, figuring it was best to see where they stood now instead of hiding in his kitchen and wondering. She was barefoot. It was late summer and the grass was soft and warm under her toes.

"Hey there, Hot Stuff."

Derek turned around and gave her a long look. In a deep voice he said "Penelope."

She made her way over to him, got some love from Clooney, and then looked up and into Derek's eyes. "You been up long?"

"Not too long. Maybe an hour."

"Are you as starving as I am? You put me through quite the work out last night. I haven't had my heart race like that in....ever."

He chuckled. "Well, baby girl, any time you feel like getting sweaty you know where to find me. I wouldn't want you neglecting your health by not getting that heart rate up often enough."

She placed one hand on his abs as she titled her head and stared deep into his eyes. He gave her a short, gentle kiss. She asked "Can I talk you into joining me at the diner for stuffed french toast for me and an egg white meat lovers omelet for my hard working lover boy?"

"Anything for you, baby girl."

"Thank you," she cooed. "I'm gonna go do my hair. Give me-"

"Five?" he joked

"Ha ha. All this," she motioned at herself "takes time but its oh so worth the wait."

"Hell yeah it is."

She smiled and started to walk away. After a few steps she heard him say "Wait up, babe," and then he was turning her around and devouring her mouth. His tongue swept through her mouth possessively- tasting of coffee and sugar. He drew from her whimpers with how he took control of that kiss allowing her no option but to melt into him and hang on for dear life.

Once he had her completely dazed he turned her back around, softly patted her ass and said "Okay, get moving cause my stomach is growling. Don't keep me waiting too long, Garcia," the next words were spoken with lots of attitude "or else you'll be getting spanked."

"Anytime you wanna make good on your idle threats, baby, anytime," she purred as she looked over her shoulder at him.

Derek's eyes flared with heat. Penelope winked at him and headed off inside the house to finish getting ready so they could go to brunch. Though they hadn't talked about what happened next it seemed that, at least for today, they were both still wanting the same thing: more hot moments together to add to their sweet memories of last night.

XXXXXXXXX

When they were eating brunch Penelope told Derek "Well, at least, we don't got to wonder anymore, sug."

He leaned back in his seat and gave her a long look. "Nope."

She smiled a little. "Good thing it didn't disappoint."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I was never worried about that."

She laughed and rolled her eyes at his confidence before adding "Come to think of it, me either."

He gave her an easy, relaxed smile. They ate for a minute in silence before he asked, trying to sound casual, "You wanna stay at my place till we gotta head back to work?"

She slowly chewed her food and thought about it. After swallowing and setting down her fork she

answered, in a serious tone, "On one condition."

"What would that be?"

"You have enough condoms to make it worth my while."

Derek let out a loud laugh. "Hush, woman! You let me worry about that."

Penelope smiled sweetly at Derek. "Mon cher, voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?"

"Woman," he said, his voice turning gravelly. "None of that in public." He shifted in his seat and then took her hand. Lifting it he pressed a kiss to it before setting it down and letting it go. He went back to eating his food.

The rest of the lunch passed with them laughing, teasing, flirting and joking like normal. When they walked out to his SUV Derek went to open the door for Penelope, as he always did, but before doing that he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Strong arms wrapped around her and his mouth drank from hers as if she was his sustenance for survival instead of the food they had just ate.

When they broke apart she was flushed and breathless. "What was that for, handsome?"

"Because I can."

With that said he opened the SUV door and ushered her inside. Once she was sitting down he rubbed his hand over her knee for a moment, almost as if he just had to touch her in some way again before jogging around he vehicle and getting in his side. When he was behind the wheel Penelope playfully slapped his bicep several times with both hands, while grinning widely, "Did I tell you or did I tell you, baby, that we would be scorching hot? I told you so!"

Her arms went around his neck and her lips connected with his. They shared a tender kiss. Derek asked, just to tease her, "What was that for?"

"Because you're so damn fine and I can't resist."

"Silly girl, what am I gonna do with you?"

She moved her mouth by his ear and said, in her sexiest voice, "Take me home and ravish me till I can't even move....for starters."

"Anything for you, baby girl."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hot Summer Nights**

**Chapter Seven**

**August 2010**

Derek followed Penelope inside of his house. Forgetting about even closing the door he trapped her against the nearest wall, as she was facing it, by placing his hands on either side of her. Bending his knees some he reached down and ran his hand up the inside of her thigh, slipping up under her skirt, cupping that gorgeous ass for a moment while he licked at her neck.

"Fuck, where are your panties?"

She cooed at him "I guess I forget them today, handsome."

He knew damn well she had packed some in her go bag so it wasn't like she didn't have clean ones to put on. He growled sexily as he nibbled her ear and slipped his hand between her spread legs. "Woman, you are gonna be the death of me."

She moaned when he ran his fingers over her wet, warm lower lips. "Ohhhh, can good sex really kill a person?"

He spun her around, took her hands and held them over her head with one of his hands and then answered "Lets find out," before his mouth crashed down against hers in a kiss that was sure to leave her lips swollen.

He used his free hand to yank her shirt free of her skirt so he could run his hand along the smooth skin of her lower back, pressing her even tighter against him.

As they kissed Clooney was there at their legs begging for attention. Luckily he wasn't the type of dog to run away so the open door was no threat.

Derek knew that the desperate way he was kissing Penelope came from several factors. Mainly it was all his long pent up desire for her that finally was able to be shown but also from a little fear that once they went back to work she was going to say that this had been fun but they knew they couldn't make it long term. Even as much as she did seem to care for him he always feared his ability to be enough for her and always wondered if she secretly deep down felt like he did- that he was just too screwed up to be with.

No matter how many women ever told him that he was fantastic in and out of bed what most people didn't get was that deep inside Derek never completely believed any of them. Because most of them didn't know the demons, in many forms, that haunted him and the ghosts that he carried. But Penelope did know. She knew it all and she was the only one who it really mattered what she believed about his ability to be a good partner in a romantic relationship.

Derek was praying she had faith in him to love her and not just fuck her. But for now he was going to keep making love to her, over and over, and try to make it so good that she wouldn't dare walk away from this part of their relationship.

So good she could see pass her fears about him being a player and all the times he didn't make a move on her before. See pass how he swore he'd never settle down and had disappointed her by denying her all her dreams when they first met. See pass his fears and his dark past. See right into his heart and know that with her by his side he could be the man he never was before he fell in love with her.

The man his baby girl had made him into.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

His eyes were dark with intensity when he pulled out of the kiss. Lust mixed in his dark depths with full out possessiveness - an all consuming need to claim her as his, at least for the moments that they made love. Kissing on her neck he murmured "God, I love how you smell, baby girl. Mmmm. I could eat you up and never get enough."

His hand slid out from under her shirt, where he was caressing the small of her back, over her ass then started to caress her thigh before it crept up and under her black skirt.

Penelope smirked "Hot Stuff, do you like being watched? I admit it is kinda hot and kinky. But its not for me. You know mama doesn't like being overexposed."

"Nobody is getting the chance to look at your gorgeous body but me."

"Then you should probably close the door because your neighbor is getting quite the free show."

Derek's head jerked around to quickly look over his shoulder. He spotted his elderly neighbor from across the street at his mailbox. The man seemed to have forgotten about his mail in favor of watching the lovers go at it.

With one fluid motion Derek sidestepped Clooney, reached out, grabbed the door and pushed it shut. He twisted the locks into place and armed the alarm then let out a long breath before slowly turning around.

Penelope pulled down her skirt and smoothed some wrinkles out of her pink silk blouse.

"Baby girl," Derek said as he took big steps back over to her "don't even waste your time with that." His hands went to the buttons on her blouse and started to undo them, kissing every piece of skin he exposed. His lips brushed over her full cleavage, his tongue darted down and into the space between her breasts, then he kissed under her bra and down her stomach to her belly button.

Pushing up the skirt he started to kiss her upper thighs and over her mound.

"Derek," she breathed out, in a tone filled with desire and also a little bit of a warning. He had never gone down on her before. It had been years since anyone had. She used to swear she didn't like that but it wasn't true. She was just insecure about her body way back then. Her last boyfriend never cared for this particular act so it wasn't an issue.

Standing there in his small entryway she wanted his tongue on her clit and yet she also thought it would be so stimulating that her legs wouldn't be able to hold her up for very long.

Also a little tiny part of her, but a real part, wondered if he would like the way she tasted.

XXXXXXXXX

Hearing the slight tremors of trepidation in her voice he used his fingers on her instead of his mouth, and soon had her squirming as he lightly teased at her wet folds. When he spoke his warm, minty breath (from the candy he sucked on the way home from the diner) was right over her heated sex. "Baby girl, say I can taste you."

"Oh my good God," she moaned when he started to pinch her clit then rub it feverishly.

Derek licked along the crease where her leg met her ass. "I wanna but only if you want me too, mama." Teasing licks flicked over her thigh. He then licked up some of her juices that had trickled down her leg. "Mmmm, so sweet."

"Fuck, Derek! Almost there. Please, please, just like that. Just don't....stop...ohhhhh, don't stop."

He entered her with one finger while he kept working her clit. The finger slowly went in and slowly pulled out again and again until her hips were pressing down on his hand. His tongue swept over her bare mound several times and then she cried "Yes, baby! Please! Oh God, do it, Derek. Lick me. Oh, baby, please....I need it so bad."

He kept fingering her until she clenched around him and screamed out a loud moan, her thighs trembling and legs shaking. Then he stood up, pulled her over to the nearby stairs, supporting her weight as he did and eased her down on the tenth stair. He lifted her thighs and placed them over his shoulder and then moved his face between her legs.

With a gentle stroke he licked through her sticky release. "So sweet and good, Goddess." He went slow with licking her as she was still shuddering and coming down from her high. "God," he murmured, his words muffled by her body, "I love how you trust me like this." Then he pressed a kiss to her wet folds. "So delicious. I dream about this, Garcia," he said.

Even though he was using her last name it wasn't because they weren't in an intimate situation or to emotionally distance himself from the moment. It was because when they flirted over the years it was that name that he used often when they talked about doing stuff like this. She was his work buddy who he had always wanted to get in bed but she was also Penelope, the sweet soul he loved, and his baby girl, who was his solace and backbone and biggest supporter. She was so much to him.

So much more than just a hot body. So much more than just sex. But the sex was phenomenal too. Now that they had started sleeping together it felt to Derek as if everything they ever were to each other was meshing together to become all they were supposed to be to each other.

Like things were clicking in place finally. His life was making sense at last and it was all because of his Garcia and all the things she was to him, is to him, and could be to him if they could keep this love affair of theirs going for good now.


	8. Chapter 8

********

************

Hot Summer Nights

Chapter Eight

August 2010

"I dream about this, Garcia," Derek said before pressing a kiss against her most intimate lips- which were already slick from the orgasm he had just wrenched from her when he drove his long finger inside of her while at the same time working her clit.

Penelope thought to herself, as she panted and lay there on the stairs lost in a sensual haze, _He's so good to me._

He always said she had magic fingers but he had ten of his own, too.

She had been a tiny bit hesitant about him going down on her. She didn't say so but he could hear it in her tone after he had pushed her against the wall, dropped to his knees, and yanked up her skirt. Instead of just going ahead and showing her it would feel good and be okay- that he wanted it and she tasted and smelled wonderful to him- he instead got her into a frenzy of pure bliss by fingering her and licking at everyplace he could reach except her pussy.

Finally she had begged him to place his tongue against that honey pot he longed to lick. Now he was taking his time slowly tasting her- stroking his tongue over her, inside of her, around her clit, never lingering anywhere very long as he let her settle from her last orgasm while gently building up another at the same time.

Grabbing his head she caressed it "That's so good," she murmured and then felt him smile as he picked up the pace of his licking.

His tongue drove into her then. He grabbed her ass and pulled her flush against his face. Penelope squealed, yelped, moaned, whimpered and pushed on Derek's head to get him even closer to her. He moaned against her and seemed to be loving this as much as she was which only fueled her lust even more. His mouth moved up to lick all around her clit, while three fingers thrust into her, causing her to spew out curse words and grabbed her lace covered breasts, ripping the cups of her bra away so she could squeeze and twist her tits.

The feel of his three fingers driving into her over and over had her body getting closer and closer to coming. "Yes, yes, yes, baby, oh God, yes! Fuck that's so good, so good! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

He flicked at her clit and she locked her legs around him as they clenched up, the desire that was pooled in her getting to a fevered pitch. Derek sucked her clit into his mouth and hummed. Her inner walls reacted to that onslaught of sensual sensations by gripping his three fingers and gushing out her release- her cum drenching him as more came from her than was typical for Penelope.

Derek moved lower, gently licking as she came down from her convulsing and shaking, and then sucked at her, taking in her juices. Penelope whimpered. In the midst of everything she had laid her glasses to the side and thrown her arm over her eyes.

Her chest heaved, making her breasts rise and fall in rapid succession, as she gasped to catch her breath.

She felt Derek moving up her body, lingering on her breasts where he lifted one kissing and sucking it for a minute, then moving up to kiss her throat, pushing away her hair so he could kiss more towards the back of her neck as his arm lay over her waist, his fingers grasping her hand tightly.

Huskily he told her "Thank you very much, baby girl."

She chuckled. She felt flushed and boneless. "Oh, sug, you got that backwards. I should be thanking you."

"Hey," he whispered, making her open her eyes and look at him, "come here and taste yourselves on my tongue. You taste so good, baby girl, believe me you do."

Penelope leaned over and brought her mouth to his, sucking his tongue, while Derek gathered her against his side till she was pressed tight to him as they lay on the stairs. She quickly jerked off his belt, never breaking their kiss as she did, and then eased down his zipper. While she was getting his dick out of his pants and stroking it, he reached into his wallet and got a condom.

Quickly it was slid on and then Penelope straddled Derek, burying him deep in her heat, before grabbing his hands and placing them on her breasts. He started to squeeze her breasts and twist her nipples as she placed her hands behind her on his legs to give herself leverage to move on him.

Their eyes stayed locked on each other while they fucked at a quick and desperate pace, both moaning all the while. Penelope bit down on her bottom lip so hard she was afraid she might taste blood.

Derek's dick was thicker than she ever had before. It filled her in a way she hadn't had in all her life- both because of how he was built and how she felt about him. He fit her just right. Felt right in every way.

He was thrusting up into her with hard strokes. She leaned forward, placing her hands above his head on the stairs, and let him suck her breast as their speed became frantic. The sound of their bodies slapping together filled the air, drowned out only when Penelope would scream curse words or Derek would moan or grunt in a deep, lust fueled tone.

He eased away from her breast, tugging the nipple gently in his teeth before letting it slip out and moved her down so they could kiss, just as he started to come. His dick pulsated inside of her as she clenched around him-moaning fiercely into his mouth as she came.

Slumping against him, Penelope kissed Derek's neck. "My God, its perfect between us," she told him in an awed tone before she just rested her head on his shoulder and let her body calm down- her heart was racing a mile a minute, her breathing was shallow and her pussy was still holding his dick in its warmth.

After a couple of minutes she got off Derek. He took off the condom. Their eyes met- both burning with unspoken emotions- as they leaned close to kiss.

A second later Clooney started barking and acting like he had to go out. Penelope chuckled. "Wow, poor doggie. He shouldn't have to see his master doing all this."

Shaking his head at her silliness Derek reluctantly hauled himself up, got himself back into his underwear and pants, and then headed down the stairs to deal with his dog. Penelope slowly got up, put her glasses on, fixed her breasts back into her bra and tugged down her skirt, before going upstairs to the bathroom.

Her legs felt weak after coming multiple times in just a few minutes. Before the night was over she was sure she'd feel this same way again and again. Thank heavens for sex Gods who are insatiable like her Hot Stuff. What a sad world it would be without men like Derek in it.

XXXXXXXXXX

After dealing with Clooney Derek went back upstairs and heard the water running in the bathroom. He decided to change sheets while Penelope took a bath. As he was doing that he could hear her singing happily in there.

Derek paused and a smile curved his lips. "Such a silly girl," he murmured.

While he was standing there, lost in thoughts of making love to her, he decided that he had to be more pro-active in figuring out a way to make sure she would continue their love affair past this weekend. Not saying anything could have disastrous results. He didn't want to leave it up to chance or let the chips fall where they may. He couldn't just assume that the way he made love to her showed her his heart.

He had to put it into words. Ask the hard question that he was afraid to ask because if the answer was that she just liked the sex but didn't want to date then he would be crushed. Maybe it was being foolish to even think she wouldn't want to be with him but he couldn't let his ego make him sure or his fears make him doubt.

Instead he needed to be steady, rational and calm about all this. He had to open his mouth, pour out his feelings and not let anything talk him out of it.

In his head he knew that. But it was easier to just kiss her and pray for the best.

************


	9. Chapter 9

************************

********************

**Hot Summer Nights**

Chapter Nine

August 2010

As soon as Penelope opened the bathroom door and headed down the hall to Derek's room she heard him call out "Baby girl, JJ called to remind me about how the team is meeting up for dinner in a couple of hours. I hope its cool that I told her you're here. She was wondering where you are cause you weren't answering your cell."

Penelope made it to the door of Derek's room. "That's fine, love bug," she said as she headed across the room to get her go bag.

She was only wearing a towel. Derek's mouth opened a little, lust shot into his eyes and he asked "You know what? JJ's out of luck, woman." He bounded off the bed, where he had been lounging and watching sports on his flat screen TV. Within a second he had his arms wrapped around Penelope from behind. He nuzzled her neck. "Get that towel off now."

She chuckled. Speaking slowly she said "You are gonna have to wait, lover."

"Mama, come on now. I can't wait. I wasn't born with that gene."

Penelope laughed and eased away from Derek. "Such a liar. You waited six years. Wait a few hours more. Mama needs some," she dragged out the words "recovery time."

He grinned at her and let out a low growl. "All right but I'm only agreeing under formal protest."

"So noted," she joked, while rummaging through her bag for another outfit. "Ugh, this is all work stuff and pajamas. I need my party clothes for dinner tonight." Then she looked at him and cooed "Think we can fit in swinging by my place before we meet up with everyone?"

"Whatever you want, baby girl."

"Oh, how I love when you say that, Morgan. You do not even know." She pulled out some clothes to wear for now and was still digging in the bag when he came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips.

"You know what I love?" He pressed against her, letting her feel his hard dick.

"I got a pretty fair idea." She smiled up at him.

He murmured "You sure about that?" and then gave her a sweet kiss. When he moved back he leaned against the dresser, so he was facing the opposite way as her, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey," he said in a deep voice before pausing.

She looked up at him. Her eyes searched his.

Derek said "I'm very glad that you're here this weekend."

"Yeah, its been fun christening your new house. Bet you never thought I'd be the woman who did that with you, huh?"

"Garcia," he flirted "you can't, in your wildest dreams, imagine the things I've thought about."

"Ohhhhh, sug, do tell."

He twisted a strand of her hair around his finger. "One thing I've thought a lot about is how this red hair makes you bolder. And you were pretty damn bold before." His deep voice changed to a joking one "Talk dirty to me."

She chuckled. "Oops."

He ran his finger over the towel, fingering her breast. "I used to wonder what shade these nipples were and what you taste like and how you sound when you come."

"Now you know." Her breathing became shallower as Derek lightly pinched her nipple.

He leaned nearer and cupped her breast over the towel. "I've wondered what we'd say to each other the morning after if we ever got together. Would you look at me the same? Want me the same? Or would you have satisfied the urge."

Gasping with pleasure, as he massaged her tit, she breathed out "After just one night? Don't be silly."

Derek kissed along her cheek and nibbled her ear. "I've wondered if you'd believe in me....believe, Penelope, how deeply I care about you....or would you just feel used? Think you were like all the rest, maybe?"

He increased the pressure as he massaged her tit. Moaning a little Penelope told him "We'll always be special. Cause we're friends, handsome....ohhh, mmmm, baby...more like family really."

He slipped the towel off her and it whoosed to the floor. His hand cupped her bare breast and massaged it as his lips dropped to suck at the nipple.

She said as she caressed the back of his head "We're not like what you had before. No other woman knows you like I know you. I know who you really are, baby."

Derek quickly released her nipple and looked up at her. Their eyes both shimmered with feelings and want. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her into a kiss.

All of the sudden his cell went off with JJ's ring tone. Penelope broke the kiss. Derek looked dazed. She smiled sweetly. "Better get that, sug."

"Mama, I say we just stay in tonight."

"We promised already."

"They'll get over it."

Penelope laughed and looped her arms around his neck. "You're so cute, baby. You're pouting!"

He let out a little frustrated sound and said "Fine, baby girl. We'll go to dinner. A quick dinner! And then we are coming back here," he gave her a fast little peck "and skinny dipping."

Her eyes got wide as saucers. "Derek, I'm not the skinny dipping type really. I don't think I could stand being exposed that way outside."

"That wasn't the tune you were singing last night, sweetheart," he teased, with a tender grin on his lips but a flirty look in his eye.

"I was swept away in a moment. That was spur of the moment nakedness. This would be pre-mediated nakedness. That's a world of naked difference."

"This house is away from any neighbors. No one is gonna see you but me. And _I am gonna see you_ so don't be hard headed. You wanna negotiate your way into going to dinner with the team then these are my terms. Or else we could just," he lifted her straight off her feet, her naked body pressed against his as she yelped a little "go over to that bed and dirty up the sheets I just put on it. Your call."

She cooed "Both?"

"MMMM, woman, you are the best!" Derek carried her to the bed and lay her down. He went to get a condom out of the drawer.

"Cell?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, grabbed it off the night stand and tossed it to her. "You are too good to our friends, baby girl. Blow them off for hot sex. Its allowed, trust me on that one."

She giggled and grabbed his phone. As Derek stripped Penelope called JJ and said "Sweetie, yep I remembered about the team dinner. We'll be heading out the door in a few minutes. I gotta go by my place and change. But we'll be at the restaurant....." Penelope's mouth dropped as she watched Derek stroking his own dick "maybe a little late......Hmm? Oh yeah, Henry is a real cutie. That is adorable....No time to chat, Jayje. See you soon." Click.

Penelope tossed the phone onto the bed as Derek crawled onto it. He said "Woman, the way you multi task has always amazed me but when you got all this in front of you I'd think you'd be a little more focused....you trying to tell me I'm boring you already?"

He started to tease her pussy with his dick.

"Hell no!" Penelope cried "I'm not bored in the slightest.....ohhhhh, Derek, come on, stop playing around."

"You want it?"

"Yes!"

"Hmmmm. Do you need it?" He rubbed up and down her slit with his dick while his free hand slipped under her ass, pulling her closer to him while also massaging her ass.

"God, yes, I need it, baby."

He slipped just a little inside of her and then pulled out. "Do you gotta have it?"

Penelope bolted up, took hold of the back of his neck with one hand and brought his mouth to hers. Giving him a tongue tangling kiss she pulled him down on top of her, bending her legs and placing her feet high next to her body.

"Fuck me, Morgan, or else you're off the grid."

He chuckled, gave her another kiss and then thrust into her. Penelope arched her body against him and cried out in pleasure "GOD, YES! SO DAMN GOOD!"

The pace of their lovemaking was feverishly fast. They came together like a hurricane blowing into port. Derek drove into her quickly as he sucked on her neck, marking her as his while thrusting into her like a man who had something to prove. When he felt his body tightening he knew he was about to come so he brought his mouth to hers and gave her a deep, tender kiss as his dick pulsated and spewed out his release.

Penelope moaned into Derek's mouth- her pussy tightening around his dick as she did.

Pulling back he let out a grunt while she moaned breathlessly. He massaged her tit for a minute as her body convulsed before it eased up its hold on him. He gently slipped out of her and lay on his back- panting for air.

A minute passed.

Turning to look at Penelope he saw her laying there looking completely flushed and gorgeously loved. He said "You never look hotter than after you come."

She smiled a little. "I've never felt hotter than when you're looking at me without my clothes on."

"Good, girl, cause you should love what you're working with cause I know I sure do."

She rolled onto her side, hooked her leg over one of his legs, caressed his face and gave him a kiss. "Wanna share a shower?"

His eyes lit up. "Silly girl, now that's a no brainier. Lets go." He jumped up and carried her there while she squealed and complained that she was too heavy. "Hush! My God, you are one hard headed woman."

"The only one I see around here," she teased "with a hard _head_ is your Junior Morgan, baby!"

"You're crazy! Keep it up and this shower will be a long one and you won't end up very clean, I promise you that. Go ahead and try me with that dirty mouth. One more time and you're gonna get it."

She cooed, as they entered the bathroom, "I could come from just looking at your chocolate God body."

"That's it. Forget about that dinner, woman."

She giggled as he set her down, pulled her against him and gave her a lust filled kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

********************************************

************************************************

Hot Summer Nights

Chapter Ten

August 2010

Derek could tell Penelope was nervous when they entered the restaurant. Not only were they about twenty five minutes late but she couldn't completely cover up the hickies on her neck with make up. If anyone looked closely they would see the love bruises that Derek had given her.

They had rushed from his house after their shared shower- laughing and joking, stealing kisses as they grabbed her purse, his wallet, the keys to the SUV and their phones. The ride to her house was filled with banter and teasing. When they got there she made him wait in the SUV because she said they would never get out of her place if he came upstairs. Ten minutes later she was rushing back down dressed more to her liking in a bright peach summer dress with matching strappy heels and chunky jewelry.

He gave her a deep kiss after he helped her into the vehicle. She smelled good. She looked good. She tasted good. Everything about her had his libido on overdrive that weekend.

Walking into the restaurant, with his hand on her back, he was slightly hard already because he couldn't get the image out of his head of Penelope on her knees in his walk-in steam shower. The water poured over her fantastic curvy body, drenching her sexy red hair, while she sucked his dick until he was clenching and unclenching his fists because he was so close to spewing hot, sticky strings of cum down her throat. Not sure how she would feel about that he pulled out and came all over her breast. She looked so hot right then that he almost preferred that to her swallowing.

He would never forget the way his spunk looked dripping off her nipples.

How he was supposed to get through this dinner with his friends without having a raging hard on the whole time he did not know. Why in the hell Penelope insisted on coming here was another mystery.

Derek would have loved to be home fucking her into screaming orgasms instead. That would have to wait a couple of hours now though.

XXXXXXXXX

Penelope would much rather be in bed with Derek than out with the team. But there was a method to her madness when she had insisted that her and Derek keep their plans to go out to dinner tonight.

Now that they were sleeping together there was definitely a more intimate vibe between them. The urge to kiss would flare to life almost every time they looked at each other. She knew it had to be written all over her face how she was more in love with him than ever.

She wanted them to get comfortable being around the team as a sorta couple tonight rather than go back to work and then worry about awkward moments. This would be a good first test for them on how they interacted with their friends around.

Penelope was eager to find out how Derek would play this. It was the not knowing that was making her nervous as hell.

She should have just asked him if he planned to fess up to the team that they were together. Of course she hadn't because, like he always told her, she was too hard headed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After the maitre'd said to follow him Derek whispered into Penelope's ear "You okay, mama?"

"Yeppers."

Yeah, she was nervous. He could always tell when she was. They probably should have talked about what to tell the team about them but that would mean actually talking about them and Derek was beating around the bush when it came to that. He was talking around the subject and saying things he hoped she took the right way.

Not to mention hoping with every word that she said that she wouldn't tell him anything about this being short term for her. Of course she would say it in the sweetest way and say she always expected he wouldn't want more cause that was just his style but if Penelope offered him a fling, even of a few months, or said she didn't see a future for them Derek knew his heart would break clean in two.

Time would go on, taking him years away from this amazing weekend spent making love to her, but his heart would never completely recover from her not wanting him forever- especially after he had given her so much of himself. More than any other woman ever got from him. Derek had given Penelope all he could manage to give- with the way his soul was torn up from his childhood-even though it used to terrify him to love this hard.

Giving her that much had to be enough to make her believe in him, right?

If he was sure he would grin at her and say "You're mine, woman, for life and don't be hard headed about it."

But he hadn't said that yet because he wasn't sure that his best was enough to take away years of him telling her how he'd never settle down, all the pain of not wanting to be with her sooner, and the bad reputation he had for never being with anyone for longer than a few months, if even that long.

Could simple words erase all that? Derek doubted it. So he kept his mouth shut about how much he wanted with Penelope and tried to show her instead. Still he knew that just showing her could never be enough either.

Derek wanted to say "I love you," to Penelope but the fear of her taking it as just friends, because that's how it was every time before, made him keep his mouth shut tighter than a drum. He didn't think he could bear the moment afterwards when he realized she had misunderstood his intent- that she still didn't believe he could love her that way. If she didn't believe after this weekend then she probably never would.

XXXXXXXXXXX

JJ wore a smirk when Penelope and Derek approached the table where all the team- plus Will, Henry, Jack and Jessica- were eating dinner.

"Bad traffic?" JJ asked, in a teasing tone.

"The worse," Penelope said with a small smile.

Derek pulled out a chair for her and she slid into it. The team had saved him a seat right next to Penelope because they knew that Derek and Penelope liked to sit either next to each other, where they would touch each other all meal and sometimes even fed each other off their own plates, or across from each other so that they could stare at each other.

Derek and Penelope said hi to all their friends.

Penelope had called JJ and asked for her to order them some hamburgers. JJ said now "Your food should be up soon. Sorry but we all got started without you." Looking at her boyfriend JJ asked "When was the last time we were late because of _traffic?_"

Will gave her a small smile. "Before Henry was born."

Soon the hamburgers arrived and they were caught up in conversation with their friends. When they were later having dessert Derek snuck his hand onto Penelope's knee and after a minute it crept higher on her thigh, while all the time he was turned away from her to talk to Hotch.

Her body started to heat up. If he didn't watch it she'd pay him back in the worse way.

Penelope tried to ignore Derek's wandering fingers as she looked across the table and talked to Emily. He started making slow circles on her outer thigh with his thumb. It was all she could think about even as she smiled and joked with Em.

Derek faced her again. He moved his hand off her thigh and wrapped it around her back then his other hand went onto her leg but just an inch higher, under her dress now. Speaking against her ear he said "Baby girl, my pool is calling our names."

She turned to look at him, saw love and lust swimming in his eyes, and that was it. Raw hunger slammed through her like a freight train. Her gaze darted between his lips and eyes. She wanted to kiss him so bad. Feeling like maybe she shouldn't decide on her own to out them she resisted the urge and answered him "Not much longer, love bug."

The moment sizzled with want and it was all she could do not to bring her mouth to his.

His hand raised off her thigh and caressed her cheek. He leaned in and gave her a very soft and sweet kiss. Everyone gasped then they all started to chatter excitedly or mutter stuff like "About damn time."

Derek pulled back and stared into Penelope's eyes. She searched his eyes and could see determination flicking in them now. He moved away from her, cleared his throat, picked up his knife and tapped his glass.

"Hey, guys," he said to his friends "I got something I need to say." He then looked at her and she gave him a small smile.

She expected him to say they were gonna try dating. But that isn't what came out of his mouth.

Derek went on "I've fallen in love with Penelope and I'm gonna do all I can to convince her to be with me."

Now it was Penelope's turn to gasp. Tears came to her eyes. JJ got up, came over and hugged both Derek and Penelope. Emily was as excited as a kid in a candy shop. Reid had the sweetest look on his face because he was so happy for them. Rossi looked smug- like he had a bet on this happening. Hotch had a twinkle in his eyes. Jessica smiled widely and the kids just chattered away as if nothing was going on.

Will shook Derek's hand "You're a lucky man."

"Don't I know it," Derek said. He turned and looked at Penelope and found tears on her face. "Aw, mama, come here," he brushed the tears away and rested his forehead against hers. "I couldn't stop myself. I just want the whole world to know. I know I should have talked to you when we were alone."

He went to move back because the moment was growing too intimate for an audience but Penelope gripped the back of his neck and gave him a deep kiss that totally shocked Derek. She could tell by how stiff he was at first before his arms wrapped around her and he melted into the kiss.

Now their friends really cheered and Rossi ordered champagne.

Hotch told Jessica "I didn't just see that." Meaning that if Strauss asked he didn't know anything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hot Summer Nights**

**Chapter Eleven**

**August 2010**

Derek and Penelope left the restaurant, after the team dinner, hand in hand, smiling and joking with their friends as they said goodnight. Once everyone was headed to their respective cars Derek stopped walking and pulled Penelope close for a kiss.

As their lips separated they stared lovingly at each other.

After a moment he brought up how he had confessed in front of everyone that he was in love with her and would do anything to talk her into being his girlfriend.

"I swear I didn't intend to say a word to any of them about us tonight but it just popped out. I should have said something to you before we even got here. But I wanna say it now so that we're real clear." He cupped her face. The cool summer air swayed over them as they stood in that parking lot. "Baby girl, this weekend has been amazing. I don't want this to end." Bringing his lips near hers again he whispered "I _never_ want us to end, to tell you the truth."

Stroking his cheek softly she gave him a short, gentle kiss. "Sweetness, I'm all in if you're all in."

A huge smile curved over his face. "Mama, you best believe your man is all in!"

She laughed. "Then what are we still doing here? Take me home, Hot Stuff!"

He pulled her close and devoured her mouth, cementing their promise to be together with a hungry kiss that told her they would always have hot sex and it would never be boring in their bedroom. Just then there was a honk. Then another and another. Beep. Beep. Beep. Till it was too much to be ignored.

Derek reluctantly pulled away. Looking behind him he saw Reid's car, with him behind the wheel, but Emily was in the passenger seat with the window down and her badge out. She asked them sternly "Do you two know that sex in public is against the law? I suggest you get a room before I run you in for indecent exposure!" Then she let out a laugh, winking at them, and rolled up the window.

Derek cracked up. He pulled Penelope close to him and stroked her hair, as her face was pressed to his chest. "Well you heard her, baby girl. We better get a room."

"Somebody promised me a swimming pool."

He raised an eyebrow, since she hadn't been keen on the idea earlier, and leaned back so he could look at her, but never let go of her as he did. "I wouldn't wanna go breaking my word with you. Lets get out of here, Garcia. And do me a favor, would you?"

"Hmmm?"

"Try to not look so damn sexy as I'm driving us home because you know I will pull this SUV over and spank that ass if you force me to."

She giggled while he helped her into the vehicle. "I'll try to be good."

"You better," he said, in a fake stern tone as he gave her a funny, warning look.

Both of them couldn't stop smiling as they left the parking lot. They talked about the reactions the team had to learning about them dating and also about how they couldn't get caught having sex at work.

Derek joked "You meant to say we can't have sex at work, right, mama? Not that we just can't get caught."

"No, I meant exactly what I said. We can't get _caught_ when we have sex at work."

He growled and ordered "What did I tell you about distracting me when I'm driving?"

"Isn't the first time and won't be the last, smoochie."

He chuckled. "Woman, you're crazy. I don't know how I went so long without making you my crazy woman."

Penelope grew quiet and stared out the window. A couple of long, tense minutes passed. Derek cleared his throat "Baby girl, I know that I've hurt you-"

"Seriously I don't wanna re-hash the past. I wanna look at our bright, beautiful future. That's what matters. Everything happened the way it was supposed to. It all happened for a reason- every single awesome or uber sucky part of it. I truly believe that. I have to in order for my life to make sense."

"I won't make excuses for taking so long before I told you that I love you that first time. You know me and you know that I never did have much faith in love. Yeah, I knew I had all these intense feelings for you but hell if I was gonna name them until that day when I just had to let you know. I figured that would take this huge weight off my chest and for a few hours it did. I thought it would stay that way. That I'd be different from then on but....I woke up the next day just as messed up inside. I backed away from us again and when I did that I let you down and I let myself down. I'm sorry, Penelope."

"Handsome, you can't take it all on yourself. I should have tried to help you more. I was always caught up in my own insecurities. Especially when I was shot. That was the worse time and all I wanted was to start over as someone else. I can't say that if I could go back I'd do it different cause we did what we did based on how we felt back then. Its okay. It got us here and here is pretty damn awesome, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, totally, baby girl."

He gave her a tender smile and she smiled back. Even after he had to look at the road again she still stared at her man for a long minute, just soaking in the image of him and knowing that he finally had told her all the things she had prayed to hear for years.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hot Summer Nights**

**Chapter Twelve**

**August 2010**

Derek jumped inside of his pool. He was completely nude. Penelope stood on the concrete that surrounded the pool with a white terry cloth robe on.

"Come on, hot mama. Drop that robe."

_(Hot blooded, check it and see._

_I got a fever of a hundred and three._

_Come on, baby, do you do more than dance?_

_I'm hot blooded._

_I'm hot blooded.) (_Foreigner)

Giving him a look filled with heat she slowly slid one shoulder off. He let out a wolf whistle.

Derek went on "Mmm, give me more, baby!"

Penelope let her other shoulder show.

He called out, happily, "Don't be a tease, Garcia! I showed you mine now show me yours!"

She left it drop enough to see the top of her breasts.

Derek called out "Whoa, so fine! More, Hot Stuff!"

Penelope smirked, as she always did when he called her that, and turned around. She shimmied so that the robe dropped down and exposed her back. Looking over her shoulder at him she asked "Have you been a good boy?"

"Hell no!"

She pouted. "Then no sugar for you. Sorry, Charlie, you've been re-routed to the office of Better Luck Next Time." She put back on the robe.

"Wait a minute, mama! Now that I think about it.......I have been a good boy."

Turning around she walked closer to the deep end of the pool and onto the diving board. "I don't think I believe you."

He chuckled. "That's because you're so brilliant. But if I'm a bad boy I'm your bad boy."

"Oh, when you put it that way," she purred and slipped off the robe.

"There's the hottest angel on earth! Get in here, girl. I'm getting lonely for you already."

(_Hot blooded- every night._

_Hot blooded- you're looking so tight._

_Hot blooded- now you're driving me wild._

_Hot blooded- I'm so hot for you, child_!)

Penelope dived into the pool. When she came up her red hair was plastered down and water slid sexily over her face. Derek swam over to her. He led her to the more shallow end so they could stand but they were still in deep enough water that her breasts were covered, because otherwise they would get chilled.

He admitted "I wanted to do this with you last night but I didn't have the nerve to ask you."

"Good thing because before we hooked up, if you would have suggested this, I probably would have passed out. Just the thought of seeing all this chocolate goodness and not being able to touch," she reached out and took hold of his dick "would have been more than I could handle. A woman can only take so much, you know!"

He chuckled but it was a low sound that was mixed with a moan as she stroked his dick.

"God," she said after a moment "you have an amazing Junior Morgan. I love how thick you are, baby. You can't even imagine how good it feels to have you inside of me. It would feel good no matter what because its you but with this," she ran her thumb over the tip "it's a completely out of this world fun ride."

"Fun ride?" He chuckled again. "Garcia, you're too much....mmmm, baby, I love your magic fingers."

"Come here, lover," she said and led him to the stairs by the shallow end for him sit down. She kneeled on a stair in front of him and started to lick at his dick. Dropping lower she sucked his balls, which were resting in water.

He bucked up and choked out "Damn, girl!"

She kissed up the underside of his dick and then took him in. For long minutes she sucked and licked him, her head bobbing and her eyes closed, until he was fighting the urge to fuck her face. Penelope eased off him, got out of the pool, shivered in the cool night air and ran over to the patio table. She grabbed a towel and put it around her, cause the contrast of the warm water and air was making goosebumps rise on her, then she grabbed a condom and came back to the pool. Derek was stroking his dick. She opened the condom and put it on him, threw the towel onto the concrete, faced away from Derek and impaled his dick.

Penelope leaned back on him as they started to move together. One of his hands cupped her breast. The air had her nipple budded into a tight peak and his hand warmed it as he massaged her. His other went to her clit, which was slightly in the water that was lapping over them.

He grunted out "Fuck, baby girl. Damn, you feel perfect. Oh, Penelope...." and then he let out more grunts and moans.

She couldn't get over how much he filled her and how good it felt to have him thrust into her. Her body was like an inferno every time they fucked. With other guys she was in her head and worrying but with Derek she was animalistic. Nothing mattered but riding his dick till she just about passed out. Or having him pound into her till she was lost in multiple orgasms that only he could wrench out of her.

"Uh, uh, uh," she let out gasping breathy moans. "Ohhhhh, sugar, so good. Ohhhhhh!"

Her body tightened- warning of her impending orgasm. She gripped Derek's thighs tightly as she shook with the force of it, screaming out his name as she came.

When she calmed down he whispered in her ear "Sweetheart, get up and brace yourself on the top stair for me."

They shared a kiss first and then she did as he asked. He slid into her from behind and started to slowly stroke in and out, as she moaned deeper and more forcefully because it was so good. After a couple of minutes, when her body was trembling again and about to explode into another mind numbing release, he jerked her back against him and leaned over her then thrust in harder and faster, the fit even tighter like this.

"Yes, Derek, yes! Oh God, baby, make me come! YES! FUCK ME!"

She clenched around him and that pressure pulling on his dick started his hot, wet release shooting from him. He pumped into her three more times roughly and with no grace- but it felt just right anyway- and then he was laying over her panting for a moment. Derek slipped out and slid down to sit on the stairs, completely spent. Penelope slid deeper into the water to stay warm, laid her head back, and tried to catch her breath.

She purred, after a little while, "You are my own personal sex God."

"You got that right! And you better use and abuse me for the rest of our lives."

"You don't gotta ask me twice. Consider that mama's first priority from now on."

A chuckle from him floated through the air.

That summer turned into the best one of either of their lives. It was the start of their new chapter together. The chapter where they ended up taking vows and making two babies with curly light brown hair and big brown eyes who got cute little nicknames like Wonder Baby and Rainbow Bright.

Their story didn't start that weekend but it did take everything to that next level.

Derek always thanked God he bought his new house because it allowed his home to become their home from the first weekend he owned it. And in their home there was always lots of hot sex, cute pet names, and wonderful memories from every room in that house.

Memories they made while loving each other. And, boy oh boy, were some of those memories too hot for words. Some things their kids never would hear about when they heard the story of baby girl and her Hot Stuff.

_(Hot blooded- I'm a little bit high._

_Hot blooded- you're a little bit shy._

_Hot blooded- you're making me sing._

_Hot blooded- for your sweet, sweet thing_)

**THE END**

Thanks for reading another one of my stories. This fandom is so much fun.

Sara


End file.
